


'what college can't teach'

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Light Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre-show // Alex POV // tiny drabble // "Alex isn’t a good girl after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'what college can't teach'

**. . .**

It’s around the first time, after looks that suggest and touches that do not play coy, and you can tell that she’s never been this far before – she gets a little lost in sensation even as her muscles stay slightly tense – but you recognize that she is more than curious, more than willing; there’s been more than one shared shower with a friend and with eyes that roam unwittingly…

Piper Chapman has been left wanting one too many times, but has kept her hands to herself - just like a good girl should.

But what college can’t teach, in between the dusty pages of Gertrude Stein and the thighs of boys who talk too much while trying to fuck, Alex will explain with the tip of her tongue and with the strident drag of her fingernails and with a thrust that will be felt days later.

**. . .**

You pay attention to the hips – when they lift, when they hold – and each roll upwards is a question asked and each dip downwards is acceptance of the answer given; you show her how to beg without speaking and so you slide in and out of her quickly now, slick and smooth strokes, until whatever Piper Chapman thought she knew is blown right out of her pretty little blonde head.

Alex isn’t a good girl after all.

And dismantling women, bit by bit, is just a part of being oh so bad.

**. . .**

(end)


End file.
